It Can't Be True
by Maegono421
Summary: Anissa and Jacob have been best friends for 16 years, along with Embry and Quil, but soon they all start changing and disappearing. What will Anissa do once Jake tells her they can't be friends anymore?
1. Chapter 1

"Anissa, can you do this?" Jacob asked as he cartwheeled across my backyard.

"No. I can't do a cartwheel, but I can summersault!" I did three in a row, standing up, feeling quite accomplished and dizzy.

"I can do a cartwheel!" Embry said.

"Me too!" Quil added.

And the Four Musketeers, six years old at the time, danced around my yard, with no cares.

At nine years old, we were still great friends.

"Hey Anissa, have you ever heard about the Quileute legends?" Quil asked.

"Which ones? There's a bunch!" I replied.

"The one about the Quileute coming from wolves!" Embry said.

"Hey! I know what we can do today! We can be wolves! Grrrr!" Jake said.

Soon we were all running on all fours, growling.

After living next door to each other for 16 years, Jacob and I knew each other very well. He was like my brother. Since I had only had my sisters Tamara who was 6 years older then me, and Jessica who was 13 years younger then me; and Jake was never really close with his sisters; we always had each other. We always told each other everything: who we liked, whom we hated, what was going good, and what was bad.

Since we were always together, I found it weird once I started noticing him acting different, once he met Bella. I could tell that he liked her, but she had a boyfriend, Edward. I always knew there was something weird about that family. Then Edward left, and Bella got all depressed, but Jake had to cheer her up, and never had anytime to hang out after school since he was building bikes with Bella. Embry and Quil would hang out with them, but I felt like I didn't fit in, so I didn't try.

Then on day, he talked about going to the movies with Bella. I was sitting at home, and watched me pull up to the house. And I didn't see him come out, and he wasn't at school either. It was February, right after he turned 16. I went over to see him, but Billy said he had mono, and said I should keep me distance until he was better. Then I saw Sam Uley ad his pack head into Jake's house. Things were getting weird.

Jake and I were total opposites in appearance, but had the same personalities. We had always hung out with Embry and Quil: surfing when it was 20 degrees outside, cliff diving, hiking, watching movies, and just hanging around. Jake had always been taller then all of us, Embry was next, then Quil, and I was the shortest. I always felt like the little sister, they picked on me, but only to get a laugh.

Just before Jake disappeared, Embry got all weird as well. He was gone from school for a while, and then he started hanging out with Sam and his gang, he skipped school a bunch. I decided I needed to see Jake and see what was wrong. I didn't care if he had mono or whatever. I missed my best friend; I hadn't seen him in almost 2 weeks.

I knocked on the door, and Billy answered.

"Hi Billy."

"Hello Anissa."

"Is Jake here? I really need to see him, or just talk to him."

"I'm sorry Nissa, you can't see him right now."

"Why not? I haven't seen him in 2 weeks. I-I just want to talk to him."

"I'm sorry Nissa. He's not available right now."

"Please. I just want to talk to him. Please can I just talk to him?"

"I'm sorry Nissa."

"Alright. I'll just be going then."

I turned around, and started to walk down the driveway, back towards my house. Then I saw him walking towards to forest behind his house.

"JAKE? Jake!" I called after him. He turned around, and looked over. I ran to him.

"Jake? Is that you? You look so different."

"Anissa, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if I could talk to you. What happened to you? Jake, you've changed. Your hair! You cut off all of your hair! And what's with this half-naked thing? And a tattoo? Jake you got a tattoo? What is going on?"

"Nissa, you should go. You need to go home." He had a sad look on his face, as though it hurt him to say this.

"What? Why Jake? What's the matter?"

"You just need to go."

"Why? So you can leave? Just like Embry? You know, he never talks to me anymore. I see him at school, but he's so secretive, and is only hanging out with Sam and his crew. Quil doesn't talk to me either and I don't know why."

"I'm sorry Anissa. It's better for us not to be friends."

"WHAT? Jake? 16 years? And all of a sudden, you can't be friends with me anymore? Jacob Ephraim Black, how can you do this? I'm so confused."

"I hope you can understand. Someday. Just please forgive me."

"Jake, this is really big. I'm not sure I can."

I ran home, not looking back. I realized that during the whole time we were talking, he never looked me in the eye. Something was seriously wrong. I had to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jake told me we couldn't be friends anymore, I ran home. I couldn't believe what he had told me, that we couldn't be friends? How was that possible? Jake, Embry, Quil and I had been friends since we were in diapers, and now none of them would even look at me, let alone be friends with me.

"Nissa? Is dat you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes Jess. It's me."

Jessica was my 3-year-old half sister. When I was 7, my mom died, then 3 years later, my dad got remarried to Lana, and 3 years after that, Jessica was born. My older sister, Tamara, was getting married in two months. Jessica was going to be the flower girl, and I was to be one of the bridesmaids.

"Anissa, you; David's mom, Shannon; and Lana, are all going to come dress shopping with today." Tamara told me.

"Tammy, you know I hate dresses."  
"I don't care. It's my wedding! You will be wearing a bridesmaid dress. I'll make sure you'll look amazing!" I just rolled my eyes in response.

So we left for Seattle, but that took 3 hours, just to get to the dress shop. She tried on hundreds of dresses, and made me try on a ton as well. Then she found that one dress. It was strapless, ivory, flowing, with a beaded bodice. It fit her personality perfectly. She started crying once she was wearing it. It needed no alterations, it was perfect.

I tried on multiple dresses, Tammy thought they all looked great, but I hated them all. Then on this mannequin, I saw this beautiful dress. It was burgundy, strapless, knee length, and had a bunch of layers. I tried it on, and it totally fit my figure.

"Nissa, I told you we would find a dress. It's perfect. You look so beautiful!" Tammy said. Lana and Shannon nodded in agreement.

Two Months Later

Tammy's three other bridesmaids and I were helping her get into her dress. She looked so beautiful. Even though we didn't get along that well sometimes and we had totally different personalities, we were still sisters, and we were always there for each other. Standing up at the alter, I looked out across the crowd. There were a lot of I recognized, and a lot of people I didn't. Then at the reception, I saw mostly people I didn't know. I felt lost, I couldn't find Tammy, or my dad, or Lana, or Jess.

"Anissa? Is that you?" I turned to see Jake standing behind me.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. It was like the world was spinning, like gravity had disappeared and I was floating. Then something pulled me back, and the only thing I saw was Jacob.

"Whoa. That was the weird." I said.

"Oh no. I've got to go. I really need to go. I'll see you later Nissa." And he left.

Two Weeks Later

Ever since the wedding, when Jake left, I felt totally lost. I felt as though some part of me was missing. Everyday I would lie on my bed, and just breath. That was all I could do, if I ever tried to think, I would feel sick. Then one day, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nissa. It's Jake."

"Jake! How are you? Where have you been?"

"We have a lot to talk about. Do you think I could come over?"

"Of course! We haven't talked in forever."

"Okay, I'll be over in like two minutes."

"Alright."

As I lied on my bed, waiting for Jake to come over, I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Just thinking about talking to him, made me feel excited, I was really happy that he was coming over, but I didn't know why.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Whoops. I had fallen asleep. I went over to the window, and opened it, and saw Jake in the tree next to my window. I backed away and let him in. he hugged me.

"Anissa…"

"Jake, let me talk first. Okay, you, Embry, and Quil were my only friends. First Embry changed, and then you. And now Quil is going through the same thing. I haven't had a real conversation with anyone in three months. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"How about we take a walk? I think fresh air will help."

"Help with what?"

"Help me explain everything."

He helped me climb out the window with him. We walked to the forest that connected our backyards. We walked for a while and came to the big evergreen tree we used to play I as kids. We climbed up the tree, towards the top.

"So, Anissa, what I'm about to say is very complicated."

"Just spit it out Jake. I want to know."

"Okay, Nissa. The reason I changed, we changed, is because, we are… werewolves."

"Haha. Okay Jake really, tell me. What is it?"

"Nissa, really, I mean it. I'm a werewolf. Remember when we were little and we used to talk about how the Quileutes are descendents of wolves, and we used to play wolfs in your backyard. Nissa, it's true."

"Jake, please tell me, are you really telling the truth?"

"Yes. Nissa, I am."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you wait until now? When I had no friends, and talked to no one for 3 months?"

"Well, something changed, but I think this is enough for one night. I'll tell you later. I think you should get home, get some sleep."

"Will you walk me home? It's kind of creepy out here at night."

"Of course. I'll always be here


	3. Chapter 3

_I was walking through the forest behind my house. The sun was setting on the horizon, and it was getting dark fast. I knew these woods pretty well, I the light, but nothing looked familiar in the dark. There was a rustling in the bushes._

"_Hello? Is there anyone there?"_

_No one replied. _

"_Helllloooo?"_

_Then, a huge rusty brown wolf emerged from the woods. It was at least 7 feet tall on all fours. Its eyes were dark brown, but they glowed in the light of the sunset. It seemed so familiar. It walked towards me, but I backed away. It's not like I was going to let some strange, huge wolf walk up to me, I mean it could have attacked me at any second. It bowed its head, like it was sad, sad because I didn't recognize it. it looked harmless enough, and I didn't want to upset it, so I reached out my hand and took a step towards it. It looked up, and walked right up to me, so we were face to face. I put my hand on its snout, and seeing that this didn't upset it, I petted its nose. _

_It walked up next to me and lied down. I realized I was cold, very cold. The sun had gone down. I looked at it confused, and it gestured its head towards its back, as though it wanted me to climb on. I was reluctant, but climbed on its back. It stood up, and started running, weaving in between the trees. At first I was frightened, but soon I realized it wanted to protect me. _

_Soon we came to the big evergreen where Jake, Embry, Quil and I used to play. No one knew about this place but us. This meant it could only be one of us. But which one? I don't think that Embry and Quil would be in my dreams but I never know._

"_Jake?" he nodded._

_Buzz. Buzz-buzz. _

My phone woke me up. I had gotten a text. It had only been a dream, but it felt so real. I searched through my clothes from the previous day, going through all of the pockets, looking for my phone. I finally found it in my jeans' pocket.

"Hey Nissa, it's Jake.

Since it's so nice out today,

Embry, Quil and I are going surfing.

Since you know our secret,

and since none of us have any duties,

we want you to come with us.

Just text me if you can."

"DAD!"

"Yes Anissa?"

"Can I go surfing with Jake, Embry and Quil?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Dad!"

I texted him back.

"Sounds fun!

My dad says I can go.

I'm excited to see Quil and Em again.

Just tell me when!"

"I'll come get you at 12." He replied.

"Okay!"

I looked at the clock. It was 11:20. Knowing I had no time to shower or anything, I grabbed my stuff. I heard Jake's Rabbit pull up in front of the house. I slipped my cover up on over my bathing suit and ran out the door, sliding my shoes on.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Nissa. We haven't been surfing since last summer. And that was like… 7, 8, 9 months ago."

"Haha. I love how you have to count it out. I know it's been so long."

So we headed out to get Quil and Embry. They were both happy that I was coming, and that I knew so they could actually talk to me again, about everything, well at least almost everything. I felt like there was something they were holding back.

"So Jake, what all have you told Nissa?" Embry asked.

"All he's told me is that you guys are all werewolves." I replied for him.

"Really? That's all he's said?" Quil said.

"Yep. You guys should tell me more about it."

"Well, most of us only phase, that's when we change into wolves, when we're mad or really emotional." Em said.

"But Jake can change on the dot! It's pretty cool, once he phased mid-jump." Quil continued.

"Wow. So what else is there to know?"

"Well, all of us have to obey the alpha's, that's Sam, orders. It's impossible not to. That's why Jake couldn't tell you. Oh, and when we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts." Em said.

"Oh, yeah! And imprinting!" Quil said.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough info. These are trade secrets." Jake said.

"Wait, what is imprinting? And why did Sam let you tell me?" I asked.

"Well imprinting, is when a wolf finds his or her soul mate. It like causes you physical pain when you're away from them for too long. Apparently, it's like gravity flips, and the only thing holding you down, is your imprint. Most of us haven't imprinted, Quil and I haven't." Embry explained.

"Wait, you said you and Quil haven't. Does that mean… Jake?"

"Ummm… Yes?" He said, nervously.

"You've imprinted? You've found your soul mate?"

"Well…"

"Yeah he has, he just hasn't told anyone who it is. He's also good at keeping his thoughts to himself. He said it feels like your flying off the ground, then your pulled back. I think Emily, Sam's fiancée, said that the imprint could feel it too. It just depends on relationship between the imprintee and the imprinter." Embry said.

"Wait, the imprint can feel it too?"

"I think so."

"Well, I felt that way once, like gravity flipped and then something was pulling me back… It was at Tammy's wedding, when I saw… Jake?"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well, I felt that way once, like gravity flipped and then something was pulling me back… It was at Tammy's wedding, when I saw… Jake?"_

"Wait, Jake? Did you…" Quil started.

"Yes. I did. Okay? I just didn't want to say anything yet, and ruin everything. I knew that you wouldn't trust me yet, ever since everything happened with the phasing. I just wasn't sure how you would react, I just…"

"Jake it's okay."

"How about we talk about this later, and go surfing already?" Quil said.

"Yes! Let's go!" I said.

We got into our wet suits and got out into the water. We surfed for a couple hours then once it got cold, we decided to go back to Jake's house and watch a movie. I was soaked to the bone, and of course I didn't bring any warm clothes, all I had were underwear, a bra, a tee shirt, and shorts. I called my dad to see if I could spend the night, of course he said yes, since it was Jake.

"Hey Jake? Do you have some sweatpants I can borrow? I'm freezing!"

"Yeah. Let me go get them."

I went into Jake's room to change while the guys got the movie and popcorn ready. Once I was changed, I decided to snoop around a bit. I hadn't been in Jake's room in at least 4 months, and a lot had changed. In the places where pictures of him and me used to sit, pictures of him and Bella, and the pack now rested. There was a birthday card on his desk, from Bella. There was no evidence in his room that I even existed, let alone we were friends. It made me realize how disconnected we had become.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" I jumped. I turned to see Jake.

"Oh, nothing. I was just noticing how distant we have become. Ever since we started high school, we've just, little by little, become disconnected. Then the last four months, I realize, I've lost my best friend."

"Nissa, it's okay. I promise, I will never leave. I promise that I will never, ever hurt you." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Jake. This is really what I need. I really don't have anyone to talk to, about anything. I don't have a mom other than Lana, but I don't really confide in her that much, and Tammy has gotten married and moved to Port Townsend. Dad doesn't really pay any attention to me since he has his new family. I have no girl friends to talk to."

"We can always talk." We were lying down on his bed.

"You know, just because I imprinted on you, it doesn't mean we have to be romantically involved. I can be anything you need me to be: a brother, a friend, or something more."

"HEY! YOU TWO! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! THE MOVIE'S ABOUT TO START!" Quil called from downstairs.

"Well, we better go before they get pissed." I said.

"Nissa, you don't have to tell me right now, but I just want to know what our relationship will be."

"I'm going to think about it. I'll tell you when I figure this out." Then we went back downstairs to watch the movie.

The movie we watched was some action movie that I really had no interest in, but Embry and Quil both seemed really into it. Jake's eyes were fixed on me, starring off into space, and he didn't know that I saw him. He looked like he was very deep in thought, as if he was trying to read my mind. Embry and Quil were sitting on the floor and Jake and I were on the couch. I wasn't really paying attention to anything, and soon I feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up, with someone's arms wrapped around me. I look down at the floor to see Embry and Quil passed out, practically spooning each other. I was about to laugh, when I realized Jake and I were doing the same thing, while lying on the couch. I rolled over to I was facing Jake. He looked very concentrated, like he was thinking very hard about something. I realized he was waking up, so I pretended to be asleep.

He pushed the hair way from my face, and just sat there, looking at me for a while. I decided, it was time for me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning to you too. Were you thinking about something when you were sleeping?" I asked.

"A lot of things were going through my mind."

"I could see it on your face."

"were you watching me sleep?"  
"Yeah. But you were watching me too. Of course I wasn't really asleep. Have you looked at those two over there? It's pretty hilarious."

"Oh my god. Look at that."

"Jake do you have a camera? Cause we need to get a picture of that."

"Yeah."

Over the next week, Jake and I started hanging out all the time. I would eat lunch with him at school, and after school, if he didn't have patrol, we would go over to his house and do homework. I still hadn't decided when I wanted it to be like between Jake and I. I really like having my best friend back, but I felt like I wanted it to be more. I needed more time to figure it out.

Jake called me up to invite me to go to Quil's birthday party at Emily and Sam's house. I was nervous because I didn't know anyone in the pack, but Quil and Embry. I was excited as well, because I would get to meet Emily. I recognized the pack at school, since Jake had them pointed them out to me, but we had never been introduced before.

"Okay, before we go in, remember not to stare at Emily, it pisses Sam off." Jake reminded me.

"Alright. Anything else I need to remember?"

"Well, not really. Just don't piss anyone off, I don't know what I would I would do if you got hurt."

"Okay. I think I've got it."


End file.
